Boredom's Sweet Bliss
by eiriyuki-sama2379
Summary: Sasunaru Waiting on Kakashi gets intersting, when Naruto and Sasuke start leaving. one shot


AN:

-WARNING-  
BoyxBoy stuff so if it's not your cup of tea the plase close the door on your way out.  
Uh yeah it's major yaoi-tude type of stuff, so if you don't like either... leave now and no one will know ok? Ok. So...how's the monkey?  
--End--

muwhahha!! shot  
ok so after what seemed like an eturnity I finally got the SasuNaru one shot up there.

Disclaimer: don't own so don't sue! TTTT

--

Boredom's One Shot

MAJOR YAOI WARNING!! READ A/N FIRST!!

Naruto drummed his fingers across the bridges railing. "Why do we even get here on time?" He sighed catching Sakura's attention.

"Because unlike our sensei, it shows that we have discipline." Naruto just rolled his eyes at the know-it-all student. He looked over at the brooding prince only to see Sasuke quickly look away. Naruto though he saw a small blush appear but shook it off.

"But it's torture to wait." He whined pushing off of the railing. "I think I'm going to go get some ramen, anyone want to join me?" He looked towards Sakura then Sasuke, neither moving. He shrugged his hands finding their way into his jacket pockets, he slowly turned making his way towards the Ramen Stand. It was boring waiting on the always late teacher, Naruto wondered where Kakashi got the habit from, but shrugged it off.

A few minutes later Sasuke shifted uneasily as Sakura inched ever so closer. His attention had been on the blond, but seeing as how he was no longer there his focus quickly shifted to that of the drooling pinkette. "I'm going to go for a walk." He spoke coldly his eyes focused on where Naruto had gone, with that Sasuke left Sakura to stand alone on the wooden bridge. She tried to follow him but he just gave her an icey stare until she gave up and staid at the bridge. He traveled down the same path that he knew Naruto had only moments ago walked down. If he hurried then he could catch up with the other teen.

A hop, skip and a jump sure enough Sasuke was quickly trailing Naruto. "Oi, Osuratoncachi!" He yelled getting the blonde's attention.

"Hey, I though you didn't want to join me?" Naruto smiled, but it quickly faded as the Uchiha pushed him into an alleyway. They quickly ducked out of traffics view into an empty lot. "Sa...Sasuke? What's the matter datte bayo." But Sasuke didn't respond he only pushed Naruto down holding him there with his own body. Naruto blushed at how close they where, when Sasuke's lips bit as his neck. They traveled up nibbling on the outer part of the blonds ear, Naruto stifled out a small moan to this Sasuke smirked his hand slipped under his shirt making the blond rise up towards Sasuke. The other hand had snaked it's way down towards Naruto's orange belt and was masterfully unfastening it.

Once the belt let loose freeing the blonde's zipper Sasuke reached down stroking the ever hardening groin, to his surprise Naruto was pulling up Sasuke's shirt too. Naruto pulled Sasuke's face close to him kissing him, devouring the sweet taste of strawberries and green tea that Sasuke always drank. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist waiting was always torture no matter what for. To this Sasuke smirked and eagerly complied, he leaned down low his breath hot on Narutro's groin. Only making him moan in anticipation.

His lips engulfed Naruto making him throw his head back in pleasure as Sasuke's skillful tounge slid in and out of the slit. "Sa...Sas...Sasuke I...want..."

"If you insist, Dobe." Naruto gave a glare, his blush a firy red across his face. Sasuke licked his fingers slowly inserting them one at a time. Naruto whinced claming his muslces around the fingers, but Sasuke just waited until he relaxed once more before pulling them out. he postistioned himself at the panting blonds entrace, with a quick thrust he pushed into Naruto. He let out a whimper in pain, but it soon subsided as Sasuke hit all the right spots.

--

Sakura stood at the bridge still waiting on now her entire team. "Geez what's taking all of them?"

"Take who?" Kakashi spoke as he appeared in a cloud of smoke. "Where's Sasuke and Naruto?" He glanced around for them but they had excaped sights view.

"They said that they where going to the Ichiraku Ramen Stand but that was a few hours ago."

"I see, well then I guess we can't start until we find the last of the team so go find them." Sakura sighed she hated doing this, and it seemed as if their little trips where getting more frequent ever since the battle with Haku they'd gone off and disappeared. Only to return an hour or two later, tired and worn out. She shook her head if she where to look for them she'd need to be ever vigulant.

--

"I'm going to ah!" Naruto moaned as he came Sasuke quickly following after him.

"SASUKE! NARUTO!" Sakura yelled as she heared the loud scream a feared the worst for the two. She followed where the screams had come from until they led to an out of the way clearing. When she turned the final corner she saw Sasuke and Naruto both lieing on the ground panting heavliy. Amazingly they had both gotten dressed when they heard her scream. She rushed between them worry poring from her face. "What happend? Tell me!"

"It's nothing...Sakura we where...just training... and I hurt my... leg that's all." Naruto lied but saw her worry disappear.

"Don't you ever do that to me agian!" Her anger flared as he knocked Naruto upside the head. A few moments later the trio walked or limped to the meeting place. Kakashi just looked at Naruto noticing the way he was limping, it wasn't his leg that was hurt. He laughed to himself, and dismissed the group for the day seeing as the two power houses had already sparred.

The next day as usual Kakashi was late, the only remark Sasuke said as he left for the ramen stand once more was. "What sweet bliss this boredom had become."


End file.
